femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Williams (Ripcord)
Lucy Williams is a gangster's moll villainess. Appears in - 'Ripcord (USA 1961 - 63 syndicated) '''Episode - ' Season 2:35 - The Well (First broadcast in the USA in 1963) 'Played by -' Kathie Browne (1930 - 2003) '''Ripcord '''was an action/adventure series about the expoits of 2 professional sky divers, Ted McKeever (Larry Pennell) and Jim Buckley (Ken Curtis). '''Plot A robber is captured by the police, though not before he has stashed loot stolen from a payroll heist in a well in the badlands. Not long after, the Ripcord team are visited by a glamorous blonde who claims to be an insurance investigator called Marie Windsor. She hires the team to take her out in a plane to explore the area where she says the payroll loot is hidden, though keeps details of the specific landmark she's seeking to herself. However, a prospector has already discovered the satchel of loot in the well, emptied it of the cash, and taken the money into a cave. Ted McKeever takes the woman in one of the Ripcord planes to conduct the search while Buckley stays back at the base. Jim is soon approached by an ostensible FBI man called "John McDermot," who tells him that "Marie Windsor" is a fraud, she's actually a moll of the payroll robber who hid the loot - her real name is Lucy Williams, a woman with a string of criminal convictions. Buckley checks with the insurance company to see if they actually employ a "Marie Windsor" and gets a negative reply. The new visitor tells Buckley that once Lucy Williams has the money located she will be sure to bump off any witnesses. Buckley and "McDermot" take another Ripcord plane to try and locate Ted and the devious Lucy. McKeever and Lucy chute down to the location of the well. Bringing up the satchel they discover it empty. Frustrated, Lucy says they must track down whoever took the money. Not long afterwards they are joined by Jim Buckley, who has spotted them from the air and parachuted down. Jim exposes the villainess as a phony. In response Lucy pulls a gun covering the Ripcord team. But an armed "John McDermot" then appears behind Lucy and makes her drop her gun. Lucy sneers that the newcomer is no FBI man, but Johnny Reed, another of the payroll robbers. Reed is after the loot himself. Reed doesn't believe McKeever and Lucy when they say they found the satchel empty and don't know where the money is. Reed rebuffs Lucy's attempt to team up with him and threatens to shoot them all if they don't tell him where the money is hidden. However the prospector, watching events from the entrance of the cave, shoots and wounds Reed with his rifle. As Reed collapses, Lucy dives for her own gun on the ground, but Buckley gets to it first. Ted and Jim hold the crooked pair at gunpoint; the prospector hands the money over and then takes off on his motor bike for the nearest town to bring back the police. Appearance -''' An attractive Caucasian blonde in her early 30s. 'Weapon - ' Hand gun. 'Fate -' Arrrested 'Notes -' '''Kathie Browne plays mob boss Mr Big in the 1967 Mr Terrific '''episode of that name. '''Kathie Browne portrayed alien queen Deela in the 1968 Star Trek 'episode '"Wink of an eye." Kathie Browne played an unnamed Kaos agent billed only as Nova's assistant, in the 1969 Get Smart episode "The not so great escape part 1." ' Lucy Williams 1.png|Lucy Williams 1 (Kathie Browne with Larry Pennell) Lucy Williams 2.png|Lucy Williams 2 (Kathie Browne with Larry Pennell and Ken Curtis) Lucy Williams 3.png|Lucy Williams 3 (Kathie Browne with Linden Chiles) ' Category:1960s Category:Alias Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Gun Moll Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Sociopath Category:Fate: Arrested